The Plea Of the One Who Loves
by Agent Slyfox
Summary: An error doesn't become a mistake until you refuse to correct it. But what if you do try to reverse it? Would everything end up right again? As it's supposed to be? AU.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA nor any of the characters and/or settings. I merely borrow them for my own amusement. ;)

* * *

**PLEA OF THE ONE WHO LOVES**

**Chapter 1**

Five years.

Five long years.

It has been that long since she last saw her bestfriend.

Aang.

She wished that last time could have been under happy circumstances but it wasn't.

Far from it, if she remembered clearly…

_It was the night before her wedding. Supposedly the happiest day of a woman's life… But not for Katara…not completely anyway. Her best man and bestfriend wouldn't be by her side..._

_She had gone to bid him goodnight and found him in his room furiously packing up his scant belongings. She remembered her confusion over his actions and mounting panic at the implications. _

"_Aang, what are you doing? Are you …leaving?"_

"_I thought I can do it but I can't, Katara! Not even for you! " he answered her without looking up. Katara rushed to his side, pulling out the clothes that he had shoved into his bag._

"_Aang, please-"_

_He held her wrist to stop her from taking more things out of his cloth sack. "I told you…" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. The helplessness and sorrow in his voice brought tears in the girl's eyes as well. She never wanted to hurt him. "I'll do almost anything and everything for you…But I can never just sit down and watch you marry another man."_

_He moved away again to get a handful of scrolls from the desk and began stuffing them into a smaller satchel. Katara watched helplessly as the airbender continued packing. She needed to make him stay. She wanted him to be there on the most important day of her life. She needed to think of a way to make him change his mind-_

"_I'm scared, you know," she blurted out in a panic while wringing her hands. "I don't know if I'm ready for this. I'm not so sure about Zuko. Spirits, I-I'm not even sure if I'm doing the right thing!"_

"_Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he bit out, still refusing to look at her. "If you're so confused, why don't you step back a minute and examine your decisions before you dive headfirst into a lifelong commitment!"_

"_That's why you're here! You're supposed to reassure me about those decisions!" she burst out. "You're my bestfriend, Aang. I can't do this without you."_

"_If you're depending on me for reassurance, you won't find it," he said softly, his shoulders slumped, looking rather defeated. "You know how I feel about you… Don't do this, Katara…"_

"_No! YOU don't do this! I need you Aang!" she begged._

_For the first time since she entered his bedroom, he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. Katara's heart broke at the overflowing hurt she saw in their depths. The Avatar had never really been able to hide anything from his bestfriend. She hated herself for causing this much agony to the younger boy._

_Being Aang though, he still managed a watery smile. He walked towards her to place his palm gently against her cheek. "Trust me, Katara. It will be better for everyone if I wasn't around…."_

_Seeing the resolve in his stormy eyes, Katara can do nothing but let the tears fall. "So…is this goodbye?"_

"_It'll have to be…." he said softly, moving closer to her. "Zuko is a good man, Katara. I wish I could tell you otherwise and convince you to choose me instead, but I've come to know him. If he makes you happy, I'm not gonna stand in the way." He leaned down to kiss her cheek lightly and whispered, "I'll always love you."_

"_I-I do love you too, Aang," she whispered. "You know that."_

"_I wish it was enough, Katara…" _

_Then he picked up his bags and turned away from her for the last time._

* * *

Looking back now, she wished she should have listened to that tiny voice at the back of her head, screaming for her to call off the wedding. There were several things that seemed wrong about the whole situation.

But she couldn't do that to Zuko.

He loved her. That much she's sure of. She couldn't afford to break more hearts than she already have.

Only now did she realize she was doing more damage to everyone involved by staying in a marriage that has long since run its course.

If only she listened to that voice.

If only she accepted sooner that what she felt for her bestfriend was real.

If only she realized that the passion she shared with Zuko was short-lived and fickle.

If only she understood that desire does not always translate to love.

If only there was anything to be done to reverse this mistake.

If only she never made it at all.

If only…

As she stared out to the sea onboard the royal ship headed for Ba Sing Se, she contemplates on everything that had happened since then. How things have changed since the last time she found herself in the Earth Kingdom stronghold. Back then, they were just _children_, drinking in the newfound peace they had helped restore…high on the hope clinging in the air around them. _With so many possibilities in store…_ She smiled softly while remembering their many adventures…

She now returns to Ba Sing Se as the _Firelady_. Katara makes a face at the title. She had never aspired for such a lofty position. She only wanted love. And a family. She thought she found it in Zuko…but now-but now, she wasn't so sure anymore…

They had been in love, she was sure of it. Being with the firebender was…_exciting_. Like venturing for something forbidden and yet somehow managing to get away with it. Despite her nagging guilt for breaking a certain airbender's heart in the process, the first few months of their union had been blissful. Zuko was an attentive, kind and caring husband. More than she could ask for, really.

Then, work started to pour in. Just because they ended a devastating war doesn't mean all the work was done.

Zuko was as passionate a leader as he is as a lover. That had been one of his most admirable traits. She stood by him, of course, she had not been too naïve to think she will have her husband's sole attention at all times.

But she didn't count on being pushed into a corner.

Looking back, this had been one of the reasons she refused Aang's suit in the first place. She didn't want to live in the shadow of her husband. She knew the Avatar's duties will push her to the sidelines…

A second priority to the tasks of saving the world and maintaining balance.

….And yet she finds herself in the very same position she had tried so hard to avoid. _The universe must have a sick sense of humor_. She laughed bitterly to herself, finally understanding her brother's complaint about the universe proving him wrong.

_No matter_, she said to herself. She knows a lot better now. _Nothing worth keeping is ever all that easy to acquire._ It may have taken her years to realize it, but she was ready to fight for her love for Aang. And more importantly, she was ready to face the consequences.


	2. Chapter 2: Idiot Captains

A/N: I had no idea waiting for my first review on my first fanfic was going to be soooo nerve-wracking. Thanks RandomPow3r for doing the honors! Oh, and thanks for being so kind about it. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. I'm just expressing some, er, opinions. ;)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Katara heaved a sigh of relief as they arrived at the port of Ba Sing Se. Although being surrounded by her element helped calm her down as she thought things through, she was fairly anxious to get her newfound resolve well underway.

As she slowly disembarked from the ship, she looked around for the welcoming party to guide her through the bustling city. Her gaze, however, stopped on three very familiar people she had not seen for the longest time. As she approached them, she noticed that the three are currently engaged in an argument by the way they glared at each other. _Just like old times._ Walking forward, the Firelady decided to intervene.

"…and is therefore NOT my fault," Toph finished petulantly, stomping her foot without disturbing the earthen floor. From what she could see, Sokka seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. Suki was standing off to the side rolling her eyes, looking supremely irritated.

"What's not whose fault?" Katara hurriedly butted in.

"Sugar Queen!"

"Sis!"

"Katara!"

"It's so great to see you all again!" she laughed, opening her arms wide to hug her brother and their friends. "Although arguing at first sight isn't exactly what I had in mind for our reunion," she added dryly.

Sokka harrumphed while glaring at Toph, "Hey, don't look at me! It wasn't my fault that you had to see that. Of course, it's because of _somebody's_ idea that we'll probably have to stay behind for a few more days because _somebody_ just couldn't hold their temper."

"I _told_ you, Snoozles. That idiot _deserved_ it!" Toph glared right back. "You should be thanking me, you know. You've been complaining about that guy for forever."

"Yes! But if you haven't noticed, no matter how irritatingly arrogant that guy is, we can't go home without him. That was our _captain_ you earthbended to the open sea!"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm sure we can find another one. Relax, Captain Boomerang. You'll get prematurely wrinkled at the rate you're going."

"Toph-!"

"You want me to earthbend _you_ next?"

At this, Sokka firmly closed his mouth. After one last glare for the earthbender who would never see it, he turned to his sister.

"Sooo, how are you? Firelord Zuzu still treating you good?"

"Sokka, don't call him that. You know how he hates that stupid nickname," Katara said, exasperatedly.

Her brother shrugged while glancing behind her. "And he's not even here to hear it…"

"You know how he is, always working…."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "He couldn't take time off to accompany his _wife_ to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the war _he_ helped resolve?" The young Water Tribe chief's tone was becoming more and more incredulous, igniting Katara's temper.

"Look, just because the war is over doesn't mean we can afford to slack off. We still have rebuilding efforts, treaties and reparations to take care of, you know. AND we have to make sure no rebellion can arise especially out of displaced Fire Nation people. _All_ of that so we can prevent another war from breaking out. _You_ of all people should understand, _Chief_ Sokka." The waterbender spat out, punctuating her words with pokes to her brother's chest.

"Oookaay, why don't we all head to the Earth King's Palace now and prepare for tomorrow's celebration, eh?" Suki decided to jump in to save her hare-brained husband. "I'm sure King Kuei's been wondering where we are now." She grabbed Sokka's arm none too gently and started to lead the way.

"Aw, Suki! Just when it was starting to get interesting…" Toph complained loudly.

"Shut it, Toph," the Kyoshi warrior warned, jabbing the earthbender in the ribs.

With that, the group headed over to the carriages as the newly-arrived welcoming party looked on to them uncomfortably.

* * *

I know, it's a little short...I needed to build the story...I hope you enjoyed it though. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Sisterly Advice

To Coolera, thank you so much for the kind words! Hmm, and to think English is not my first language...really, it means a lot to me. :)

I never quite understood all the fuss on reviews before (_so you have zero reviews or a bazillion reviews, doesn't really define you as a writer, right?_) , but now that I have my own stories laid out for the rest of the world to like or totally abhor (or worse, *gulp* ignore), I realize how gratifying it is to read a few gentle praises about something I never even really thought I'd show to anybody. So to anyone reading this, thank you. You don't have to do anything really, just read my story. =)

Diclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA. No siree.

* * *

**PLEA OF THE ONE WHO LOVES**

**Chapter 3**

Since they arrived a day before the start of the actual anniversary celebration, they had a quite a bit of time in their hands. After the rather unwelcome and unexpected argument between the Water Tribe siblings, Suki decided her sister-in-law needed some company. Once they were settled in their respective rooms and she had made sure Sokka and Toph had stopped going for each other's throats, the Kyoshi warrior went to see Katara…

Evening came and still the Firelady couldn't seem to get their conversation out of her mind….

"_Sorry about Sokka earlier."_

"_Don't worry about it, Suki. I grew up with him, I know how moronic he can get."_

"_Still, he shouldn't have provoked you like that…"_

"…_.No, he shouldn't…."_

"_Katara?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Is everything okay, you know….with you and Zuko?"_

"_Huh? Why'd you ask? Yeah, we're…fine…."_

"…_.I don't mean to pry…but if you need someone to talk to…I'm always here…"_

_Sigh. "What gave me away?"_

"…_It's just…Even I didn't expect you to blow up like that. Maybe Sokka hit a nerve….?"_

_Sigh. "Yeah, he did…"_

"…_."_

"_Zuko and I…We aren't seeing eye-to-eye lately…I hate that he works all the time…We hardly see each other anymore, and we sleep on the same bed!"_

"_Have you tried talking to him?"_

"_I did…"_

"…_.And?"_

"…_.He said that he hates that I don't understand the demands of his position…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_I do, Suki. I understand that being the Firelord can and will take a large part of what is supposedly our time together. I understand that I have to share his love with an entire nation. But it doesn't mean that he should devote all his time to his job! Spirits, Suki! We've been married for FIVE years and we still do not have a child! What does that say about the kind of marriage we have?"_

"…_I'm guessing you didn't part in good terms?"_

_Sigh. "No. That's actually part of the reason he decided to stay for a few more days. He said he didn't want to fight on the way to a celebration of peace…" Laughs sardonically. "His exact words…"_

"…_."_

"…_. I don't know what to do anymore, Suki. We've done nothing but bicker for the last three years… I'm so tired of this…"_

"_Oh, Katara…I wish there was something we can do…"_

"_There is something I can do…"_

"…_Why do I not like the way this conversation is suddenly headed?"_

"_Hear me out, Suki…"_

"_Okay?"_

"…_I think I want a divorce…"_

"_What? But, but…what about…you're the Firelady now! Isn't that gonna be…messy?"_

"_Divorce is widely accepted in the Fire Nation. Even Ursa divorced Ozai. I don't see why my position should make it any more different."_

"_Ursa was banished, I doubt she had any other choice…and besides, Ozai was a psychotic megalomaniac. It's a wonder your predecessor didn't leave sooner than she did."_

"_Would you rather I consider banishment?''_

"_Of course not! Are you that desperate to leave Zuko?"_

"…_."_

"…_.Katara…is there something else you're not telling me?"_

After she married Sokka, Suki had become so much like a sister to Katara. She had confided to the older woman all things that she couldn't-or wouldn't-tell anyone else. And so she told the warrior her thoughts on her absent bestfriend.

After all, she needed all the advice she can get.


	4. Chapter 4: The Water Tribe Siblings

To Mustang and NCIS Freak & RextheCoelurosauruvus: thanks for reviewing!

Sorry this took so long. I didn't think the next intended chapter fit very well with the last one so I wrote an entirely different chapter to fill in the blanks, so to speak. And it ended up with over a thousand words in it. Heehee. Oh well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. Although it'll be very cool to own Appa. Goodbye traffic jams! ;)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Katara was a bundle of nerves. King Kuei had said Aang will be arriving in the afternoon in time for the start of the celebrations. She didn't really know how to feel about that. Anxious as she was about seeing her long-lost love once again after so many years, she couldn't help but think back to her talk with Suki from the day before. Her sister-in-law had tried desperately to reason with her. Too bad it was all for naught. If anything was to be said about the young Firelady, it was that once she set her mind—and in this case, her heart too—onto something, she can never be swayed from it. Needless to say, their supposed sisterly bonding time ended on a sour note. _Only on the second day and I can hardly stand being in the same room as two of my friends. _The waterbender thought sadly.

To work off some of the nerves and avoid any more awkward discussions with her brother and sister-in-law, Katara decided to practice waterbending right after breakfast. She hated sneaking around like a common thief but she didn't think she had any more patience for another round of Sokka's pointed remarks or Suki's pitying glances.

She remembered from previous visits that there was a small and somewhat secluded pond in the inner courtyard of the palace, so she hurried to it before any of the others found her in the breakfast room. She didn't dare strip down to her undergarments like she did when she was helping Aang master waterbending, thinking instead to bend the water out of her robes afterwards. As Suki had pointed out, she was the Firelady now. As empty as the courtyard was at the moment, somebody could easily walk by and see her splashing about. A Firelady needs to maintain her dignity_. I don't know why I even care, seeing as I plan to leave the Fire Nation and its rules on propriety soon anyway._ She thought idly. At the thought of the airbender's name however, her heart gave a little leap of hope, followed closely by a tinge of despair. As she took the familiar stance and pulled up a ribbon of water between her hands, she allowed herself to think back on yesterday's events…

"_Katara, you can't do this!"_

"_And why not?"_

"_Surely, you don't hate Zuko so much that you would do this to him!"_

"_Suki, I don't hate him…and I'm not doing this _to_ him, I'm doing this _for _me. For the both of us, actually. He deserves more than an unhappy wife. I'm sure you understand that."_

"_Yes! But to humiliate him like this?"_

"_I have taken everyone's feelings into consideration before mine with my previous decisions and look where it got me!"_

"_Katara—"_

"_No, Suki. _You_ listen! Would it really be so bad of me to put _my_ feelings into account first just this once? I tried, Suki, I really did. Zuko and I…we're just too different. We made a mistake, rushing into marriage like we did…But I know better now…After I talk to Aang and explain everything-"_

"_Katara, come on! You know it doesn't work like that! Zuko is your _husband_, not your boyfriend. You said it yourself, yours is a marriage, not some simple relationship you can break off easily once things start to cool!"_

"_You just don't understand because _your_ marriage is a happy one! I'm miserable, Suki! And so is he! Would you rather condemn the two of us in a lifetime of misery for the sake of what's proper, when we have the chance to be happy elsewhere with somebody else?"_

"…_You know that's not true, Katara! Sokka and I are happy, yes, but I do understand where you're coming from…or at least I try to…You know we only want you to be happy…"_

"_Then let me be!"_

"…_."_

"…_."_

"…_Then there's nothing I can say to make you reconsider?"_

"_No. I have thought this through thoroughly for quite some time now. This isn't some impulse, believe it or not!"_

"…_Katara…"_

"_What?"_

"_Won't you at least talk to Zuko about this? Before you decide on it by yourself. I think you owe him that much…He deserves to know from you before it happens, not from anyone else later on…"_

"…_."_

"_Katara? Please? You're my sister, but Zuko's our friend too…"_

_Sigh. "Fine. I'll think about it."_

She was pleased to note waterbending had come so naturally to her that she can still go about her techniques without devoting her entire concentration to it. She really did need the time to sort her thoughts out. Switching to a more complicated kata, she let her mind wander to her brother. She didn't know how much Suki had told her husband about his sister's situation but it seemed enough to keep him from checking on her throughout the day. _Either that, or he was still smarting from me telling him off like that._ She thought drolly_. I wonder what he thinks of this new development, though._

She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed she had practiced until well into the afternoon. Hurrying back to her quarters to begin preparing for the celebration, she resolved to at least honour Suki's advice.

As night time approached, the nerves worked their way back to Katara's subconscious. She made a careful effort to dress exceptionally well tonight. It is, after all, a fateful meeting with the one she truly loves. She wished she could wear her traditional Water Tribe garb instead of the Fire Nation finery she was dressed in, but she didn't see the point of causing a stir at this time when she knew her decision can cause a bigger uproar when it came about.

Marrying the Firelord had meant marrying into the Fire Nation and its culture too. As the Firelady, she is expected to carry with her the traditions of her adopted country at all times. This was a sacrifice she was well aware of and was willing to do at that time…although she wonders now if she had lost herself as much as she lost her Water Tribe heritage in the process.

She contemplated leaving off her Firelady headpiece but realized doing so will cause as much talk as her appearing in a Water Tribe dress. With a sigh, she fixed the ornament into her topknot. A hesitant knock sounded at her door just as she was giving herself a final check in the mirror.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, revealing her brother dressed in his warrior's armor. He looked every inch the Water Tribe Chief he is now, save for a sheepish conciliatory look on his face that marred the effect slightly. "Wow sis, you look beautiful tonight," he offered, smiling timidly.

"And you look quite dashing yourself. Dad will be very proud…" Katara said just as awkwardly.

For a few moments they stood in uncomfortable silence, eyes wandering about the rooms to avoid looking directly at each other. Finally, Katara couldn't take it anymore and asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Um…how is he, anyway?"

"Who, Dad?" Sokka jumped into the opening with more enthusiasm than necessary, grateful for the new subject. "Oh you know, enjoying his retirement-way too much, in my opinion. Just a week ago, he and Bato led a bunch of boys into ice-dodging along the western coast. The boys came home looking scarred for life while the two who lead them were laughing and whooping along like a couple of teenagers. He would have been here now too, if he hadn't gone down with flu a few days ago when he challenged Toph during her visit there. I'm not entirely sure what they were up to though…just something about ice floes and who can outlast whom. I swear he grows younger in his mind every day," Sokka babbled on.

The waterbender smiled fondly at the thought of her father's antics. "I guess I'm due for a visit soon, huh?"

"Yeah, he'd like that…He misses you…We all do, sis…"

"Sokka…." She started, and realized she didn't know what to say.

The Firelady watched her brother carefully as he took a fortifying breath and started, "Listen, Katara. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time yesterday. Suki told me you guys are going through a rough patch-" The young chief held up his hands as she opened her mouth to say something "-Don't worry, I'm not gonna pry. Suki fairly threatened me plenty not to."

Katara crossed her arms and smirked, "Have I ever told you that you did good with Suki?" She teased her brother.

"Oh, don't remind me." Sokka rolled his eyes, but turned serious again. "Just that…If you need anything…anything at all….a shoulder to cry on….a place to get away to for a bit…somebody to rough up your egghead husband…you know who to turn to…"

The warrior smiled conspiratorially as his sister glared playfully at him. "Just…let's not fight anymore, okay?" Sokka said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, it is a celebration of peace, as Zuko likes to point out." Katara laughed, allowing her brother to hug her tightly.

And just like that, the siblings stood smiling widely at each other, their disagreement completely forgotten.

"Shall we, Your Highness?" the warrior quirked his eyebrow impishly and offered his arm to his sister.

The waterbender took the proffered arm and teased back, "We shall, Water Tribe Chief, sir!"

With that, they marched out of the rooms and into the grand ballroom. One of them still decidedly more nervous than the other.


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing You Again

Thanks Ecanus for reviewing! Hmm, I wonder what you will think of this story after you read this chapter...In fact, I wonder what ALL of you would think...

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA in any way. After this chapter, you cannon shippers may probably thank whoever is listening that I didn't. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Suki and Toph joined them as they approached the venue. Feeling exceptionally light-hearted at the turn of events, Katara cheerfully took part in catching up with her friends, exchanging anecdotes from their day-to-day lives.

As they arrived at the ballroom though, Katara's eyes immediately searched out her beloved airbender. Sure enough, he was already there. She found him talking and laughing with a group of Earth Kingdom nobles off to the side, awaiting the formal start of the opening feast. _Oh my, he has grown well. _She thought to herself. And indeed he has. Dressed in his formal Air Nomad robes, the now nineteen-year-old Avatar stood tall and regal. The lone orange and yellow beacon in the sea of green, blue and red. _No longer the short, goofy kid I once knew, _the Firelady mused to herself. And yet-and yet when he laughs his carefree laugh, he appears still like the child with a mischievous glint in his eyes, the one she had travelled with all those years before. _Her Aang._

As if he can feel her gaze, he turned his head toward the door and noticed his friends walking in. His eyes lit up and his smile widened as he quickly excused himself from the nobles and approached their group. His reaction buoyed her spirits. _Have you forgiven me, Aang?_

"Sokka! Toph! Suki! Katara! It's so good to see you guys!"

Aang enveloped each of his friends in a warm hug. _This is where I belong._ Katara thought to herself when it was her turn to hug her bestfriend. _Is there hope for us?_

Before she can say anything though, Aang pulled away and held her at arm's length as if to look her over. "My, Your Highness, life in court seems to agree very well with you. You look more beautiful every time I see you," Katara was rather surprised by the remark but noticed Aang meant it without malice, an eye-crinkling smile never leaving his face.

Blinking up at him, it was then that she noticed the vaguely familiar girl peeking timidly over Aang's side. The Avatar followed her gaze and took the woman's hand in his. Somewhere in the Firelady's mind, alarm bells were ringing. Something wasn't quite right, although she didn't fully realize it yet.

"You remember Meng," Aang draws the girl forward. _Aunt Wu's assistant,_ Katara remembers from their adventures during the war_. The girl has grown well, too,_ she observed. From the shy girl with an awful lot of hair, she has blossomed into a rather becoming young woman…Even her hair was now falling in graceful waves down her back.

"-My fiancee," the airbender finished the introduction as he gazed lovingly at the said woman, wrapping his arm tightly around her. She in turn leaned her head slightly on his shoulder, a content smile gracing her lovely face.

Meng blushed prettily and turned to the new arrivals. "Hi everyone! I trust you all had a pleasant trip?"

Katara didn't hear the rest of what was said. She had frozen at the announcement. It's as if someone had poured a bucket of icy water down her back…

Fiancee.

_Fiancee_.

Aang was getting married.

Her Aang has fallen in love with another woman. He's getting _married_.

_Her_ Aang…

Is this how Aang felt upon learning of her own engagement all those years ago? It feels like she's being torn apart on the inside. Is this what true love is supposed to feel like? It makes her feel sick to her stomach. Suddenly, the Firelady had to fight every urge to burst into tears right in front of everyone.

No.

Her Aang. Her beloved Aang has pledged himself to another woman.

NO!

_This is not happening!_ She thought frantically to herself.

"….Your Majesty?" Meng peered curiously at the master waterbender.

"Uh, what?" She asked, pulling out of her daze.

"Um, are you alright?" the other girl asked solicitously. "You look kind of…pale."

"I'm alright," the Firelady dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Just a bit queasy from the stuffy ballroom, I guess."

"Oh, maybe you should take a seat. Here, let me-" Meng moved to take her elbow.

"I'm fine." She cut off, pulling back her arm abruptly. She only noticed that she may have said it with a sharp edge when the Earth Kingdom woman flinched and she could see Suki from the corner of her eye giving her a sympathetic look. Somehow, that glance from her sister-in-law only served to make her feel worse. "M-Maybe I need a bit of fresh air."

Then she fled before anyone can ask her anything else.

* * *

Um, yeah...I did that... ;P

If you'll stick around til this wraps up, I promise I'll explain. c",)


	6. Chapter 6: The Plea

I know, I know... Between what I dropped on you guys on the last chapter and this super-late update, you must be ready to whack me upside the head. I'm sorry, okay? Work has been kicking my butt all over the place. Anywaaay, on with the story! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA. Rats.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Well, what did you expect?_ The tiny voice in her head reasoned. _Did you think he'd wait forever_? For you? _When you yourself had turned your back on him?_

Katara's mind was not a happy place to be in right now. It took practically everything she had in herself not to completely sprint towards a deserted terrace as her tears started to blur her vision. She truly had not expected this. She had thought the worst she would have to face was Aang's anger. Not his rejection…Never that…

_I would give anything for this to be just someone's idea of a horrible prank_. She thought miserably.

_Aang was getting married._ All these years, it had not crossed her mind…or maybe she was just too afraid to even consider it. She was ashamed to realize that, subconsciously, she believed Aang's world would still revolve around her. Even after she married Zuko….

_How incredibly selfish I must be_, she silently berated herself.

Taking in huge breaths to calm herself, she gazed unseeingly towards the rest of city, onto the view the balcony afforded her. If this was another time…If her mind wasn't as muddled as it was at the moment, Katara might have noticed how spectacular the sight was. The Earth King has never spared any expense in the annual peace celebrations. Merry lanterns graced every street corner. Fireworks went off as soon as the sun began to set. Banners bearing praises for the heroes who fought in the war adorned the city walls. Throngs of people were out on the streets enjoying the festivities. It was as if King Kuei was trying to make up for all those years that he was ignorant about what was happening outside of his palace.

If only she could get herself to feel the joyous mood…

"Katara?"

The Firelady whirled around to the familiar beloved voice. She had not noticed his approach, what with all her turbulent thoughts.

"Aang." She acknowledged the airbender with a tilt of her head as he moved closer. She was thankful she was able to withhold the rest of her tears. She didn't want to have to explain them to her bestfriend.

"Are you alright?" he inquired hesitantly, concern evident in his eyes.

"Huh?" the waterbender asked blankly. _Great, now he must think I've degenerated. _She scolded herself.

"You left so suddenly. Is something the matter?" the Avatar clarified.

"Oh. No, not at all…I just wanted to be alone for a bit," she told him. _Well, that's at least partly true,_ she added wryly to herself.

"Um, okay…do you want me to leave?" he asked, unsure if his presence was welcome.

Katara blinked at the question and moved to quickly reassure him, "Oh, no. No, no. It's fine that you're here."

The Avatar nodded absently, coming to lean against the banister. They stayed silent for a while, each trying to find an opening to break the awkwardness.

Katara surreptitiously observed him as he looked out into the city. She was right in her thoughts back in there, he did grow into a handsome young man. And with his natural charisma, Aang was every young lady's dream. Knowing now that he belonged to another stabbed at the waterbender's heart painfully. Finally, she couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

"So, you and Meng, huh?" She tried to act as offhand as possible while silently cursing herself for opening _that_ can of worms.

"Yeah, who would have thought, right?" the tender smile on the airbender's lips was bothering the Firelady more than she cared to admit.

"Yeah…who indeed…" she agreed weakly.

As Aang stayed silently gazing down onto streets below, the waterbender fought to keep the conversation going. Maybe if she heard all about it, it would make sense. Maybe it would make the sacrifice she knew she had to make now easier to bear. "So, h-how did you two meet again?" she forced her voice to sound bright.

"Oh, um…after I…left…that night, I went travelling around the Earth Kingdom. I chanced upon Aunt Wu's village and decided to drop by for a…visit… I found out Meng was still working for her and the rest, as they say, is history," he explained uneasily.

The discomfort radiating from the young Avatar spoke volumes on the issues they refused to fully address. The Firelady knew one of them was bound to crack sooner or later, but her stubborn nature kept her from being the first to do so. All throughout the encounter, she kept her gaze firmly on her beloved. It was as if she was afraid that if she blinked, he would vanish in a puff of smoke…or that reality would start to intrude in this bubble. As pointless as it seemed, she could not help but think of their past and what she would give to turn back the time.

Aang, in turn, was growing more and more apprehensive with the situation. He had quietly excused himself from the company of his fiancé and their friends to see to his long-absent bestfriend. Despite all that happened between them, he did not begrudge Katara her decisions. After all, having his heart broken was how he eventually found happiness with Meng. Nonetheless, he knows that there are certain matters that they needed to sort out before they can all truly move forward. He was not going to like it but somebody had to start the healing process.

Taking a fortifying breath, he turned to the girl and began, "Listen, Katara….about what happened tha-"

Aang was not able to finish his sentence as his former love crashed her lips against his, her arms wound almost too tightly around his neck. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but when he did, he slowly but firmly disentangled Katara's arms from around him and held her away by her shoulders. He was even more surprised to see the tears running down his bestfriend's cheeks.

"Katara—"

"No, Aang. Don't reject me. Not yet. Please listen…I made a mistake. I love you. I really do. I was just too young and too stupid to realize it then but I know better now," the waterbender knew that her voice had been reduced to a pathetic pleading but it was too late to turn back. "Please, Aang. Don't marry Meng. Please."

"Katara, it's not that easy-" the pity in her beloved eyes was answer enough for the brokenhearted girl.

"….You won't even reconsider…" the waterbender was embarrassed to realize, causing her to start sobbing brokenly. Horrified at her display, she spun around and hurried back inside, furiously wiping at her cheeks.

Back at the balcony, Aang stayed rooted to the spot, confusion and despair swirling in his mind as once again, he watched Katara turn away from him.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and yet the Firelady was still pacing agitatedly inside her chambers, sleep completely eluding her. After what happened on the balcony, she returned briefly to the ballroom to murmur a feeble excuse to her friends then hastily retreated to her rooms. She didn't have the heart to stay and ruin their night with her sullen mood. As it is, she was torn between feeling shame for what she did and hope that maybe the situation is not as miserable for her as it seemed.

_Surely, Aang must still feel something for me,_ she tried again to convince herself. _He hadn't exactly rejected me,right? _Once more, she cursed herself for fleeing without hearing what Aang had to say. She came to fix the situation and she had been determined to follow through. As much as the airbender's earlier reaction cut through her, she needed to hear it straight from him. She can't lose him again. She _won't_. Firming up her resolve, she strode to her bedside table and turned out a piece of parchment, a brush and some ink. Soon, she found herself praying to the spirits as she wrote out a desperate request.

_Dear Aang,_

_I know a lot have happened since we last saw each other. I made a mistake and I don't want you to make the same one. We need to talk. About us…_

_Please meet me at the old house at sunset tomorrow. I'll be waiting. _

_Yours still,_

_Katara_

She was loathe to use her Firelady seal for a note that could eventually take the title away from her, but she needed to make sure that the short missive will only be for the Avatar's eyes and no one else's. She didn't want to cause too much of a stir before her decision—and hopefully Aang's as well—has been made final.

_After all, wars have been started for a lot less._ She thought mockingly.

Summoning a servant, she handed over the message with the express order to deliver it as soon as possible.

_Now all that's left to do is get ready and wait… _She breathed shakily.

* * *

Um, I'm not sure I can get the next chapter any time soon. Please don't hurt me... (What is wrong with this line thingy?)


	7. Chapter 7: The One Who Loves

I know, I know...I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting...

And now, I present to you: the chapter that started it all. ;)

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

On the hindsight, Katara shouldn't have been too surprised when Meng showed up instead of Aang_. The girl did have stalker tendencies._ She thought nastily, immediately felt guilty over the unkind thought.

"I know about the note, Your Highness," said the younger girl said by way of explaining as she walked forward slowly. Katara squared her shoulders, bracing herself for a verbal war with Aang's fiancée. She was quite surprised to note though, that Meng's voice had held no contempt. She merely looked sad and…imploring?

The newcomer's disposition only made Katara feel worse. In reaction, she inadvertently lashed out on Meng.

"I had him first! Don't you EVER forget that he loved me first!" Katara shouted, her blue eyes blazing with emotion.

"Don't you think I already know that? Why do you think I'm talking to you instead of Aang?" Meng asked. "He may be the Avatar, the most powerful being in the world, but you hold an unbelievable power over him. You still do…"

Katara stood frozen in front of the other girl. Meng took this as a sign to continue. "Even after all these years…After all you've-after all that happened…He still loves you…SO much…He tries so hard not to. So I won't get hurt. But I can still see the longing in his eyes…You and I both know that you only have to tell Aang now to leave me and he probably would. If you really set your heart to it, you can undoubtedly have him to yourself again, like you always did."

Something in the other woman's words provoked questions in Katara's mind. "Wh-What happened to him after he left the palace that day? He had mentioned you guys met shortly afterwards..." She didn't need to elaborate for the other girl to understand exactly what she meant.

The Earth Kingdom woman gave a sad smile at her question. "Do want the sugar-coated version or the real gory truth?"

The Firelady swallowed back a lump forming in her throat. She had known she had hurt Aang by choosing Zuko, but she had not fully understood how deeply until then. "Th-the truth. I want to know the truth."

"I only know of what he confided to me...but it wasn't pretty," Meng began. "I think you already know he was devastated by your marriage. So devastated, in fact, that right after he left the Fire Nation he sought out Aunt Wu again. He wanted to yell at her for keeping his hopes up…"

The girl looked up to her, "Did he ever tell you what Aunt Wu read in his fortune all those years ago?"

"No, not really…"

"Aunt Wu didn't see love in his future. That's probably because his destiny to defeat the former Firelord had eclipsed any other aspect of his future...At least until that destiny had been fulfilled. But even then, my old master sought to reassure him that he had the power to shape his own fate, as it were…" She paused, her eyes holding a faraway look as she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"I don't think Aang meant to blame Aunt Wu for what happened between you and him…Rather-and forgive me for saying this-he was merely looking for an outlet from all the hurt he felt...Oftentimes, we feel better if we have someone to blame for our misfortune instead of accepting the fact that it was meant to be…or rather, that it _wasn't_ meant to be…"

Again the girl looked her straight in the eyes. "Which is why I came to see you in his place…."

Katara gasped as the young woman slowly got down on her knees in front of her. With her forehead touching the floor, Meng started to speak softly—

"Let him go. Please, I beg of you…Let him go." The whispered plea startled Katara into a frozen state. She had expected Meng to shout at her, to demand that she stay away from her fiancé; to put up a fight…but never to beg.

"My request is not for me, my lady. I'm asking for Aang," Meng continued when Katara merely stared mutely at her. "For his peace of mind…and yours too."

Regaining her composure, the surprised waterbender swiftly yanked the girl to her feet. "Do not bow to me. I despise seeing people bow to me as if I were their goddess."

"But you are, Firelady. To Aang, you are a goddess." Her forlorn smile was a drastic contrast to the fierce determination showing freely in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" the older woman hissed.

"I told you," the Earth kingdom woman whispered brokenly. "I only want Aang to be happy. I don't want to see him hurt or confused anymore."

"…What if this is also what Aang wants?" Katara reasoned, holding her chin up haughtily despite the immense guilt threatening to swallow her whole. "What if he wants to be with me too?"

Meng managed a wobbly humourless smile before fully facing the waterbender. "If the situation was not so complicated, I would have stepped aside…for Aang. As someone who loves, I only want him to be happy. Only a blind person can't see that he loves you, then and now. I've already done so before, do you remember? Back when you first visited Makapu? I know it must have seemed to you like a silly crush then, but I truly did feel something for him. Even before I knew he was the Avatar. Even _when_ I found out that he was the Avatar. I knew even then that he was in love with you, so I gave way." Her eyes are now downcast, tears blurring her sight. "But things are more complicated now, Majesty. Not only are you married, you are married to Firelord Zuko. Head of one of the four nations…and one of the Aang's own dear friends…"

Katara merely stared at the woman, trying to refute her honest words.

"I do not mean to force all of the truth in your face, my lady. I have a feeling you are unhappy with the current state of your marriage. Like Aang, you only seek love and understanding. And you will probably find it with him… But the right time has passed"

"...Would you really be happy knowing that so much will be destroyed in your wake?"

By then, the waterbender's tears were also racing down her cheeks. There was simply no denying the truth in Meng's words. In as much as she wants Aang back, some mistakes—_her_ own mistakes—had taken him away from her permanently. For the past few days, she had stubbornly clung to the hope that she can win back the affections of her beloved airbender. Only then did she realize that it was never a race with Aang as the prize; and even if it was, her actions—with their far-reaching consequences—had long since negated her as contestant.

Feeling like her heart was being ripped out of her very chest, Katara squared her shoulders once more. _There is only one more thing left to do then…_

Trembling with the weight of her decision, she slowly reached for the hand of the future wife of the Avatar and clasped it between both her own. "He truly is lucky to have found you." She managed to say despite her tears.

"I like to think I was lucky that he chose me." Meng answered with a watery smile of her own.

Heaving a couple of deep breaths to steady herself, Katara soldiered on, "Will you do me a favour then?" She stiffened her spine in a vain attempt to maintain control.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" the younger girl seemed to tense again a little.

"Do everything in your power to make him happy," the Firelady answered quietly, tears flowing anew. She had to let go of the other woman's hand to stem her grief.

The younger girl's eyes lit up with immense relief, "You need not ask, milady."

And that's when Katara learned, as she nodded to the other and started hastily walking away…

_Some mistakes, no matter how much you want them to, can never be turned right…._


	8. Chapter 8: Fond Farewells

Thank you all for sticking around throughout the story. I truly, truly appreciate it. :)

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Do I really have to say it? Still?

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The very next day saw Katara packing up her things and preparing to go back to the Fire Nation. Her maids had offered to do it for her but she stubbornly insisted that she wanted to do it herself. The waterbender even sent them away for a long-winded errand so that she can be alone for a while. She wanted to take the time to think carefully about what to do next, now that she knew she had lost Aang yet again...and for what is the final time, too.

She knew it wouldn't be right nor fair to go back to Zuko just because she couldn't be with her beloved. But maybe if she came clean to him about all her feelings and inhibitions….maybe they can still salvage their marriage…

"Leaving so soon?"

She startled upright at the sudden intrusion and saw Suki standing in the doorway, looking sadly at her.

"Hey Suki," she forced herself to smile slightly.

"Sokka wants me to ask if you want to spend a few days with us in the South Pole after the celebration."

For a few moments, she busied herself with putting the rest of her things into her trunks. The task exhausted, she reluctantly faced her sister-in-law with a carefully worded answer. "Thanks for the offer but I kind of need to go back to the Fire Nation...Zuko and I have a lot to talk about."

"I do promise to visit within the next few months, though," she hurried to add before the Kyoshi warrior can start protesting. "And besides, we'll probably see each other again in Aang and Meng's wedding. Provided that I'll be invited, of course…" she laughed dully. "…After all the havoc I almost caused."

Suki hurried to her side and gave her a tight, almost fierce, hug. "Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry that you're hurting so much."

"I'm gonna miss him so much Suki." Katara started sobbing as she clutched at her sister-in-law as if she were drowning. "I wish I wasn't stupid enough to neglect him the way I did. And now it's too late."

Suki carefully led her to the bed to sit and let her cry for her broken heart. Only when Katara's tears slowed down to occasional sniffles did the warrior speak again.

"I wish you would change your mind and come with us instead. You could use the break," she said while stroking Katara's hair soothingly.

"I have things to settle back in the palace…" the Fire Lady reasoned, starting to pull away.

Suki tried to look into the younger woman's eyes even as she refused to maintain eye contact. After a while she sighed and said, "Okay. Do what you have to do but don't forget that we are always right here if you need us. Me, Sokka, Hakoda and Gran-Gran….even Pakku, I'm sure…"

"Thanks, Suki."

"Anytime, Sis."

...

Turns out Suki was not the last of her visitors before she left. Katara had just finished pulling her trunks to somewhere near the foot of the bed when she sensed someone leaning on the doorway.

"Hey," Aang called from where he stood observing her.

"Hey," she answered, somewhat nervously. She knows this is probably the last time in a long time that she can talk to him.

"You're leaving," it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, it's better this way."

"Now, where have I heard that line before," the Avatar remarked dryly.

A bubble of hysterical laughter escaped her lips. The other offered a faint smile before silence reigned again.

"She was wrong, you know," he blurted after a while, the quiet started to become deafening.

"What?"

"I wouldn't leave Meng for you."

She winced, feeling a stab twist painfully in her gut. "Gee, thanks Aang. I feel so loved."

"I'm sorry if it seems calloused but you almost ruined my marriage. Before it even started, too," If not for the slowly growing smirk in his face, she would have thought her bestfriend was truly angry.

Another thing caught her attention. "Wait. You were there?"

"Well, the note _was_ intended for me, wasn't it?"

"So why did you send Meng?"

"I didn't. Though I can't really say I was surprised that she was there. That woman is as fierce as a mother saber-toothed moose lion when she feels she needs to stand up for something," he chuckled.

"So she reads notes intended solely for you even without your knowledge?" she asked incredulously_. _

"As I understand it, the note was already wide open when it was delivered to our chambers. I don't blame her for being curious," he replied calmly despite the accusations plain in her words. "You really should be careful about who you trust with your private correspondence. Even half a decade after the war, the Earth Kingdom still cannot help but be vigilant…or should I say paranoid?" he remarked in an attempt at levity when she stared on, looking chagrined. He briefly wondered if the emotion was directed to the nosy messenger or to herself for the lapse in judgment.

"Anyway," he said as he pushed off the doorframe and slowly walked towards her. "I didn't come here to chew you out." He stopped a couple of feet from her. " But I do think we need to talk."

"Yeah," she agreed hesistantly, as she slowly sat on the bed. "I guess…"

"I'm sorry that you're hurting, Katara. I really am. And I'm even sorrier that I appear to be the one causing it," the heartfelt apology was clearly written in his eyes.

She merely nodded, a lump already forming in her throat.

"You don't have to come to the wedding, you know…If it would still hurt you so much. Meng and I will understand," he bargained, not knowing what else to say.

Another beat of awkward silence enveloped the one-time sweethearts before Katara wiped away her tears and looked up to him.

"Do you think you can get rid of me that easily?" She glared at him playfully. "I'd like to see my bestfriend finally settle down, you know. For a while there, I thought you'd never get married." _That wasn't far from the truth at all,_ she couldn't help but think sardonically.

"And besides, I've taken quite a liking for that spirited little fiancé of yours. Be sure to treat her right, Avatar. I'll be watching." She made a mockingly threatening motion with her fingers at him.

"I'm sure you will be," he laughed, looking mighty relieved.

She thought he was gonna leave after that but he spoke again, appearing serious this time.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?" She turned back to him.

"Meng was right about one thing. I still do love you," he said quietly, gently drawing her into a hug. "You're still my bestfriend, you know. That hasn't changed."

Katara returned the hug warmly as her throat started to close up again. "And you're still my bestfriend, too. I'm glad _that_ hasn't changed."

He pulled back suddenly, giving her a goofy grin. "Therefore I can still legitimately say that I'm with Sokka," he furrowed his eyebrows comically. "If that husband of yours continued to ignore you, tell him that as his great-grandfather, I can still give him the beating of his lifetime _and_ cancel all his birthday and festival gifts for a year. Firelord or not."

They both laughed at that, knowing that soon enough, everything will be alright between them.

* * *

**And there you have it. I promised you a happy ending and I delivered one-for Aang and Meng. I know you fans of Kataang-and even Zutara-are probably ready to take up arms and storm my house so I better give my explanations and quick! So here you go:**

**Aang deserves a happy ending. I know most of you would hardly care a jot about Meng but you can't deny your fondness for the goofy airbender. One day, I was reading a bunch of stories that leaned towards Zutara and made Aang look like a pathetic cast-off and it irritated me to no end. The kid saved the world for goodness sakes! I think he deserved his happy ending. With or without Katara. **

**Oh and this is canon Meng, by the way. Admit it, she would totally do it if it all boils down to this kind of scenario. She was gracious (though a bit weird) in **_**The Fortuneteller**_** and she was just a kid then. I really don't see her to be as crazy fangirlish as Koko and the rest. What is it with you guys and making Meng look absolutely psycho, anyway?**

**Until next time! Oh, and don't hate me too much ;)**

**P.S. I have a oneshot coming out soon and it's definitely full-bodied Kataang (you'll drown in fluff and be absolutely happy about it). So if you're done hating my guts, feel free to check it out. Heehee.**


End file.
